


Exceptionally Persuasive

by Provocatrixxx



Series: When did the Diamonds Leave your Bones? [1]
Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/pseuds/Provocatrixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fade to black at the end of S01E02 just wasn't enough for me.</p><p>All smut. No plot. There is probably a seat for me in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Oh to be twenty-two again, coiled like a spring already, his thighs shaking under Simon’s wrists.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptionally Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I got over-excited and just needed to get this one out of my system.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, I'm sorry it's not _Rendering_. I am the worst sort of author. The worst~~

Jake shivers under his hands, miles of warm smooth skin that Simon wants to drag his fingers across just to pull more desperate sounds from Jake’s mouth.

“Do you always get what you want?” Jake asks, words half lost in a kiss. He pushes away from the bedroom wall just enough to tug his shirt off over his head and throw it into the corner somewhere, standing square once he’s done, watching Simon watching him. He’s gorgeously built, just enough muscle to be solid under Simon’s hands, a soft trail of dark hair leading enticingly down into his jeans.

“I am exceptionally persuasive,” Simon tells him, drinking his fill of Jake leaning against his bedroom wall before pressing in close again, smudging their mouths together as he runs greedy hands down Jake’s sides, thumbs catching on sharp hips. Jake’s own hands slide to his waist, rucking his shirt up as they go, though they stutter when Simon slides his thumbs under Jake’s waistband, hooking the heavy material with them.

Their hands tangle on Jake’s fly, and Simon kisses the soft blush off Jake’s cheeks, captures his wrists and presses them lightly against the wall so he can peel Jake’s jeans open and down, sinking to his knees as he does so.

“Oh.” Jakes head thumps back against the wall at the first touch of Simon’s mouth against his hip-bone. He’s gorgeously sensitive, delicious little needy noises spilling from his lips with each of Simon’s touches. He hisses when Simon bites at the curve of his hip, purrs when Simon trails soft, open-mouthed kisses down over his thighs.

“Gorgeous,” Simon says, just to watch Jake blush darker. He shudders when Simon finally takes his cock into his mouth, and Simon spans his hands across Jake’s hips to keep him still. He sucks on the head of Jake’s cock and feels Jake’s fingers tangling into his hair, a sharp little tug before he gets himself under control again, breath spilling out in a measured exhale. Oh to be twenty-two again, coiled like a spring already, his thighs shaking under Simon’s wrists.

Jake’s hands twist in his hair, and Simon goes with it, swallowing Jake down as far as he can just for the whine that escapes Jake’s lips. His eyes are closed, head tipped back where he breathes through his nose, wonderfully focused on holding on. Simon is determined to tip him over the edge just for the fun of it, one hand leaving Jake’s hip to curl around his cock, stroking in counterpoint to his mouth.

The noise Jake makes when he comes is delicious, his whole body shaking apart under Simon’s hands as he spills down Simon’s throat, fingers tightly curled into Simon’s hair. He’s flushed dark now, skin sweat-slick in the dim light, his lips swollen from Simon’s kisses and his own teeth. It’s a beautiful sight, and Simon rocks back on his heels to watch Jake come down, his own arousal growing uncomfortable in his jeans.

“Why are you still dressed?” Jake asks him once his breathing steadies out, smoothing his fingers through Simon’s hair as though to soothe the hurt of their earlier entanglement.

“I was a little distracted,” Simon says, grinning as Jake’s knees finally give way and he slides down the wall into Simon’s lap, filthy slick kisses as he opens the buttons on Simon’s shirt one by one. He strips Simon slowly, peeling the shirt off his shoulders and trailing kisses in its wake. 

“This could be more comfortable,” he says, resting on his heels, and trying not to rock up into Jake’s smooth and very naked arse.

Jake sprawls out on his stomach across the bed, skin flushed and hair in disarray, small smirk on his lips again as he watches Simon strip out of his jeans. 

“Is that an invitation?” Simon asks, stalking across to the bed and running a finger down Jake’s spine, stopping just short of his arse. Jake’s eyes fall closed as he arches into the touch, and Simon wants to pet him all over, just to hear those soft, contented noises that Jake makes when he kisses him.

He follows his fingers with his tongue, kneels on the bed as he sucks salt from the curve of Jake’s back, the arch of his tail-bone, the swell of his arse below it. Jake hides his face in the pillows, but pushes back into Simon all the same, shameless now, hips shifting where Simon guides them.

Jake shivers when Simon parts his arse cheeks, re-settles his weight so that he’s balanced on his knees, arse in the air, and Simon almost laughs in sheer delight at the sight of him.

“Definitely an invitation,” he says, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jake’s hole, and leaning in to follow it with his tongue.

Jake jolts like he’s been tazered again, twisting enough to meet Simon’s gaze, eyes wide.

“Not a fan?” Simon asks carefully, petting lightly over Jake’s hip to hide his disappointment.

“I’ve never-” Jake starts, and then he’s smirking again, rocking back shamelessly. “More?”

“Greedy,” Simon tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of Jake’s tailbone just to feel him shiver again. He resettles them both on the bed, spreads Jake wide with his thumbs so he can lick and kiss and take Jake apart with his mouth, pulling gorgeously broken sounds from him all the while. He pets over Jake’s hips, his thighs, slides his thumb through the slick mess he’s making and Jake whines, arching up, earlier embarrassment completely forgotten.

Simon sinks his thumb in slowly, kissing Jake’s hip to soothe the sting of it, though Jake pushes back into it with a low groan that goes straight to Simon’s cock. He has to touch himself then, gathering up his own salt-slickness on his thumb and rocking into the slight relief of his fist, aching with it now. Jake is gorgeous like this, sweat-slick and desperate, tiny pushes of his hips as Simon fucks into him with his thumb.

“Good?” Simon asks, twisting him thumb a little, watching it sink into Jake almost without resistance now.

Jake whines in response, shifting his weight again so he can lift his shoulders off the bed.

“Such a tease,” he complains, fucking himself properly on Simon’s thumb now, head throw back as he arches his spine. Simon pulls him thumb free completely and leans in to kiss the hurt look off Jake’s face.

“No more teasing,” he promises.

He has to close his eyes when he finally pushes into Jake, fingertips pressing bruises into Jake’s hipbones, soothed with kisses across his shoulders. Jake lets out a sigh that Simon feels down to his bones, dropping his head to rock back into Simon’s thrusts, eyes closed with the weight of it. If he ever gets to do this again, Simon will invest mirrored wardrobes, just to watch the expressions on Jake’s face as he sinks in deep.

“Move,” Jake orders, and Simon’s beyond teasing now, setting up a rhythm that’s brutal and efficient, knocking the headboard against Jake’s knuckles and the wall. Jake meets his every stroke, panting with it now, so hot and tight around Simon’s cock, orgasm blooming in the base of his spine, so close to spilling over.

He makes Jake come first just for the pleasure of feeling him spill across his hand, muscles locking tight for a heartbeat before he’s shaking, head dropping down between his shoulders again. It’s all Simon needs to pull him over the edge, collapsing down onto Jake’s back as he comes, messy little kisses across his shoulder blades as the world sparks around him.

It takes a moment for him to regain his centre of gravity, to untangle them as carefully as he can, letting Jake collapse down onto the bed beneath him. Jake rolls onto his back, eyes half lidded, smirk spilling across his face again, and Simon can’t help but lean in to taste it, setting against Jake’s shoulder.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler,” Jake says, and Simon grins down at him, trailing his hand down Jake’s chest just because he can.

“Shut up,” he says, for want of anything smarter.

FIN


End file.
